Ella y yo
by penny mousy
Summary: por fin! El último capitulo! no me maten JEJE XD
1. Chapter 1

Ella y Yo

Un chico rubio se encontraba en el techo de una casa y estaba tan distraído y hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su amigo un chico de ojos y cabello negros había llegado hacia ya un rato…

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto el ojinegro el cual estaba muy extraño ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿o debo preguntar en quien?- insistió ya que no veía respuesta de su amigo.

- ehh?! – pregunto el ojiazul sobresaltado- n.nada no t..tengo n..nada, solo sueño déjame en paz!

- Se que tienes un problema- lo dijo casi cantando el ojinegro- a mi no me engañas te pasa algo que no me quieres contar- le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a el y movía su dedo índice en círculos cerca de la nariz y haciendo que se extrañara

-No! te voy a decir- dijo firme y seguro Naruto

-Si no me dices dejamos de ser amigos, porque entonces no me tienes confianza- dijo Sasuke ya serio

-Que molesto eres¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo Naruto

-Sip- dijo Sasuke infantilmente

-Es un lio de faldas ¿contento?- dijo Naruto con ironismo en la última pregunta

-Pues no tanto… ¿quien es¿la conozco¿vive en konoha?- parece interrogatorio pero al ver Sasuke que Naruto ni si quiera hacia el intento por contestar dijo- diiimeee no seas maaalooo-rogó Sasuke (QUEEE???!!!)

_Ella y yo_

_Dos locos _

_Viviendo una aventura _

_Castigados por Dios_

-Ok,- dijo Naruto rindiéndose-no te voy a decir nombre pero es casada y la amo- se rindió ya que se asombró (al igual que todos supongo no) de que Sasuke rogara

-Bueno, me conformo con que me cuentes todo respecto a ella-"seguro es Hinata" pensó Sasuke, "o talvez Tenten o hasta Ino, no, Ino es mas impulsiva que nada no ella no"

-No esperes mucho a que te cuente, pero creo que ella es el amor de mi vida y tiene un gran defecto- dijo Naruto con tristeza-esta casada con un gran amigo- dijo notablemente perturbado

_Un laberinto sin salida _

_donde el miedo se convierte en amor_

_somos su marido ella y yo_

-Esto es como un laberinto, no se que hacer- Sasuke nunca había visto a Naruto tan preocupado

-Oye don lucha por amor

-No me aconsejes en tu posición recuerda que eres casado

-Quizas ese tipo no mande en su corazón

-Tu no sabes quien es victima en esta confusión

_Mi esposa y yo_

_igual que ustedes_

_compartimos en la vida_

_un eterno amor _

_la dama perfecta_

_toda una belleza_

_ella es mi inspiración_

_somos felices ella y yo_

-Oye te entiendo perfectamente- dijo Sasuke- ¿sabes porque vengo tan contento?- Naruto solo lo moro con intriga, por que no se había dado cuenta que el estaba tan pero tan contento-porque mi querida esposa me dijo que voy a ser papá!!!!-dijo el Uchija con gran emoción pero…

-Felicidades- dijo Naruto con mucho, muchísimo desgano

-No te entiendo… ¿Por qué tanto desgano?-pregunto muy intrigado pero al no ver respuesta prosiguió- pero espero que entiendas a o que me refiero ella y yo nos amamos y somos felices… dos almas matices, se lo que es el amor por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas, lucha por ella

_Amigo ella y yo_

_teníamos claro que era una locura_

_esta relación_

_pero la carne llamaba _

_y la cama nos hacia la invitación_

_a solo hacer el amor _

-Aunque sabíamos que estaba mal…seguíamos adelante… y… bueno, un día yo fui a buscar a mi amigo para un consejo y encontré a su esposa en bata solo en bata de baño y el se había ido, creo que a una misión… y como hacia mucho frio y no se porque pero tardo tanto en abrir, me estaba congelando afuera, entonces cuando entre…

Flash Back

La chica lo sentó en el sofá y se fue corriendo a una de las habitaciones, no tardo en bajar con un cobertor en brazos

-No es necesario… kirei…

-Calla Naruto, estas helado, toma, cúbrete

Naruto tomo la cobija y se envolvió por completo en ella mientras la chica lo abrazaba y frotaba su espalda por sobre la manta

-¿Aun no llega tu marido?

-no- soltó secamente la chica, en su segundo entrelazó las manos las reposo en su regazo- ¿Por qué¿lo necesitabas?

-No… bueno…si… bueno un poco… es decir…-Naruto trató de cubrirse su rostro con la manta, pues sentía claramente como la sangre se le juntaba en las mejillas

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica olvido su "decepción" y le invadió la curiosidad- anda…, dime… si?... dime- la chic jalaba y empujaba a Naruto, tomándolo por los hombros

-No- se escuchó dentro de la cobija

Ella se levantó y comenzó a tirar de la cobija, jalando a Naruto y tratando de hacerlo "salir" de su envoltorio…en un instante, ya no era solo ella quien tiraba de la prenda, ahora la cobija era jaloneada por ambos lados, por ambos jóvenes.

De pronto, Naruto se rindió y soltó la manta al mismo tiempo que la joven la jalaba…

-auch!!!

La chica calló de sentón en el suelo con las rodillas juntas, los pies separados y parte de la cobija entre los chamorros… Naruto tragó saliva al verla así tirada en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos, con un ligero desacomodamiento de la bata a la altura del busto… oh por dios!... no debió haber visto aquello. No "debía" ver eso… pero como no iba a ver… ¿Cómo disimular no haber "notado" que la esposa de su amigo no -llevaba- sostén!!!!! Shanaro!!! Ya el frío se había olvidado del cuerpo de Naruto, o al revés, como sea. Ahora sentía como comenzaba a sudar y como cierta parte de él olvidaba la "amistad" por unos segundos.

-¿me vas a ayudar o que?

La chica chillo para llamar la atención del rubio, él dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, se levantó y le extendió la mano a la joven…entonces la vio… era una fotografía…estaban ellos dos, abrazados… el abrazaba a su amigo de la cintura, y su amigo por los hombros…

No, no podía estar pensando cosas malas de su… que diga, de la esposa de su… la kawaii chica… oh rayos!! se suponía que eso ya había sido superado, ya no sentía nada… ¿o si?... empezó a pensar claramente, claro¿porqué tanto alboroto? no ha pasado nada… absolutamente nada…aún.

¡¡Zas!!

Primero sintió un fuerte tirón en la mano, iba a apoyarse acomodando los pies, pero unos pequeños grumos en la alfombra no lo dejaron… se tambaleó hasta caer hacia el frente…

-Naruto!- la chica cerró los ojos y flexionó frente a ella sus brazos preparándose para el golpe que Naruto hacia al caer encima suyo… pero no fue así… o no como ella creía.

Naruto cayó tratando de no lastimarla, azoto las palmas de las manos en el suelo, l lado de los hombros de la chica, con una pierna estirada, y con la otra flexionada, con la rodilla entre las piernas de la joven

-Disculpa!... por favor discúlpame… no fue mi intención…-el Kyuubi intentó reír pero en vez de eso sonó como si tuviera tos seca

-No… te… no te preocupes… ahora solo quítate de encima

Ella mantenía las manos en el pecho del chico, y lo empujaba leve y disimuladamente… peeero…el rubio quiso mover su rodilla rozando minimamente con su grueso y frío pans la desnuda piel de la joven… haciendo que, por otro lado, ella reaccionara estirando una mano (mero reflejo), de paso haciendo que el codo de Naruto se flexionara y perdiera el equilibrio… haciendo caer todo su peso en la dama debajo suyo. Ella trató de ahogar un gemido debido a la presión a la que Naruto la sometía, aprisionándola contra el piso en un inocente accidente…el ojiazul no pudo evitar aquel sonidito que le deleito el oído… oh oh… mala idea, mala idea

-Na…Na…Naruto?

La chica temblaba ligeramente de las manos, no entendía muy bien si por miedo… ¿a quien¿a Naruto?... No!... por nervios… ¿por quien¿por Naruto?...No!... entonces…?

-…Quería que me ayudara con…con…con una chica…

Al fin soltó la sopa el rubio, aunque habló muy poco, pudo notar como se le iba el aire de los pulmones… oh oh…algo pasa aquí…

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica sin tener idea de lo que hablaba Naruto, se había enajenado tanto al sentir tan cerca la respiración del ojiazul, que lo que el hablo le sonó como un zumbido.

-Para eso vine… para que tu esposo me ayudara… o me aconsejara algo…

-…

La chica sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a empujar con más fuerza a Naruto

-¿Qué te sucede Kirei?

-… Nada… -dijo con esfuerzo-… si no solo quítate de encima…Naruto

-Ah- es joven obedeció rápidamente, sonrojándose y sudando a chorros… ahora si ¿Qué hacia Frío?

"Algo" en Naruto había "despertado"… (Físicamente). Pero obviamente, el no podía dejar a la vista que la Esposa de su Amigo lo empezaba a "poner nervioso", tan rápido como se levanto se sentó en el sofá cubriéndose… perdón colocando la caja alargada en sus piernas…

La joven aún sentada en el suelo, gateó un poco hasta el sofá…

Después de un rato de rogarle que le mostrara lo que había dentro de la caja, Naruto se rindió…

Abrió lentamente la caja, se deslizo por el sillón al piso, y se acomodo a un lado de la joven… la cual tuvo que ahogar un mini suspiro, pues por dentro la cajita estaba forrada de terciopelo azul rey… y dentro había una flor… para ser exactos una rosa de cristal completamente transparente, así que se podía observar en el centro un anillo

-…Que... que hermoso es…

-Y aun no has visto nada…

Naruto metió ambas manos en la caja, sacando así la flor, que no cabía en una sola de sus manos… la puso en el suelo y comenzó a desgajarla…o para ser exactos, a quitarle pétalo por pétalo, quito todas las hojitas de cristal, hasta dejarla así una especie de bastón de flor con el anillo dentro

Corte al flash back

-Que curioso, a mí me regaló una rosa-dijo Sasuke un poco extrañado-como la que describes, pero la mía tenía un pétalo roto y se notaba mucho su ausencia-

-Ahh…-dijo Naruto muy triste- ¿Ya ti te gusto esa rosa?

-Si, pero siento que hubiera quedado mejor que fuera de un chico a una chica

Flash Back

-¿Por qué me llamas "Kirei"?-pregunto la chica sonrojándose y con la mirada baja

-Pues…- Naruto se rascó la nuca- no lo se, yo solo…

Naruto no termino de hablar, la joven puso su mano en la mejilla del ojiazul, haciéndolo callar al instante. Comenzó a frotar esos bigotitos con las yemas de los dedos, y el joven cerro por reflejo los ojos…

-¿Qué- que haces… Kirei?-dijo Naruto suspirando

-No vuelvas a llamarme así… onegai Naruto… -acercó sus labios al oído del rubio

-¿Por qué?

-… por que eres tan lindo, que eso debes decírselo a la persona mas…

-…te quiero… aun te quiero… y mucho -hablo sin pensar ¿Por qué¿Por que decirle eso¿Por qué ahora se armaba de valor siendo tan tarde? Seguro lo había confundido… si, eso era, hablo sin pensar.

-Naruto… tú aprecias más a mi esposo que… a mí… ¿no?

La chica abrazó al rubio y comenzó a humedecerlo con algunas lagrimitas que resbalaban delicadamente hasta la piel de él.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto estático Naruto, no se sentía con el derecho de mirarle como lo había estado haciendo, no se sentía con el valor de abrazarla, simplemente no se sentía a la altura de su amigo para hacer algo mas con ella.

-nada- sollozo un poco – es solo que, eres tan lindo-levanto la cara para poder besar tiernamente la mejilla de Naruto- que él jamás podrá ser tan tierno y delicado como tu

-No, soy delicado- exclamo secamente aun sin mover un músculo

- Ah ¿no?- se seco las lágrimas con el torso de la mano

Bajo un poco su mano, acariciando lentamente cada músculo que ella sentía tensarse en su camino.

Fin Flash Back

-Y luego?-pregunto Sasuke ya que su amigo se había quedado cayado como ausente-¡¿Qué paso después¡!!NO TE QUEDES CALLADO!!!-grito desesperado el mas pequeño de los Uchiha ya que se había quedado picado con el relato de su amigo

-pues…- dijo el kyuubi sonrojándose un poco- paso lo que tenia que pasar - (imagínense que paso ji)

_Y aunque ella tiene dueño _

_yo solo tengo un sueño_

_ser su protector_

-No se que hacer porque aunque la amo y mi mas grande sueño es protegerla, ella ya tiene quien la proteja… su esposo- dijo Naruto muy triste-

-Ay yo te explique que donde hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer y que el marido entienda que perdió a su hembra ahora es tu mujer no pueden ganar los tres, y te repito, si la amas lucha por amor

-no me aconsejes en tu posición

-Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón

-tu no sabes quien es victime en esta confusión

Después de esta conversación hubo un rato de tenso silencio donde se puso a valorar entre ella o su amigo y llego a una conclusión un poco dolorosa, pero cierta e indispensable si quería volver a dormir tranquilo, no podía creer que ahora a mas de diez años de amistad traicionara a su amigo y de paso a su novia Sasame, tenia que solucionar esto de una vez o seguir nervioso e inseguro

_Amigo pido perdón_

_yo nunca te falle_

_me traicionaron _

_las ganas de volverla a ver _

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?- presunto Sasuke ya serio por curiosidad ¿o duda?

_Y aunque todavía_

_no puedo creer _

_lo que este amargo encuentro _

_me hizo comprender_

-Eehh! Naruutoo… contesta ¿Cómo se llama? No te quedes callado por favor contesta

_Pues tu tambien llegaste a ese lugar_

_Donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscas_

-No se como decírtelo- por fin respondió Naruto, pero su respuesta hizo dudar a Sasuke

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sasuke casi seguro que el nombre que iba a decir era "Hinata"

_Y aunque no es fácil_

_lo que voy a hacer_

-Tu la conoces… bueno de hecho la conocemos desde niños

-Si?!- pregunto mas ansioso Sasuke esperando el nombre de la chica

_Admitiré que salí con tu mujer _

-Mira… te explique como paso todo-en ese momento a Sasuke le paso un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna- y este… ella es nuestra amiga desde niños, ella rompió mi rosa… hace tres meses… y ahora es tu… es…tu esposa…

-QUEE???!-dijo al momento que se levantaba y caminaba hacia el… entonces le dio un golpe… bueno…un puñetazo que hizo tambalear en el tejado…-que te perdone Dios yo no lo voy a hacer los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez, ya vi que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía que se iba de vacaciones con su amiga, me mintió-esto lo dijo con un coraje que jamas imagino tener en contra de su amigo

-Nunca te quise traicionar, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Naruto intentando justificarse

-Se nota- dijo Sasuke todavía en… enojado-por eso quien va a ser papá eres tu no yo ¿verdad?-dijo levantándose y dando la espalda dispuesto a saltar e ir a correr a Sakura de su casa

-Oye, yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto me mata el dolor, perdí a un amigo por la tentación… perdón…

-Adiós…- dijo Sasuke cuando se fue, una pequeña perla salada corriendo por una de sus mejillas…


	2. Chapter 2

GOMENA!!!!! Sé que me tarde mucho con este capitulo, pero es que me distraje con las otras historias que subí XXD

Pero espero que lo disfruten y no me manden a volar con mi historia…espero no haberla arruinado con la forma en que la escribí, y por cierto el flash back del capi anterior es de Boddy Mayumi, no lo escribi yo y en este capi esta la continuación, y esa si es mia ¬¬

En este capi se enteraran que paso antes de todo el capitulo uno, y creo que van a entender mucho mas la historia

Y les informo que habrá un tercero con lo que paso después (XP) no se si me explique pero si no tendrán que descifrarlo por que lo explique lo me pude XXP

Bueno Naruto no es mió y no lo ocupo con fines de lucro

ELLA Y YO (prologo)

Por Penny Mousy

-Sasuke!!!!- el rubio gritaba emocionado, alegre -¿en serio te vas a casar¡¡¿Con quien?!!- todos los que estaban en el bar los voltearon a ver y… bueno… ya se imaginaran la enorme gota en la nuca que tenía Sasuke que le había dicho que fuera lo mas discreto posible por que era un secreta

-ash!- en eso un tumulto de gente de gente se amontono dejando casi sin oxígeno a Naruto y Sasuke

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunto uno de los muchachos

-es Sakura¿no es cierto?- contesto Kakashi antes de que el chico pudiera articular palabra

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!- dijeron casi al unísono

-Etto…- por fin dijo algo Sasuke, lo que provocó que todos los presentes se quedaran callados para escuchar y como por el fondo se escucho como alguien tosía

-SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- se voltearon todos a callarlo

-lo siento- dijo el apenado tosiento, y mientras tanto los principales con un enorme signo de interrogación

-si, es Sakura- todos se emocionaron con la noticia y lo abrazaron, excepto una persona que estaba como intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza "si, es Sakura" esa frase no podía dejar de escucharla en su cabeza

-¿Qué, tu no me piensas abrazar?- rezongo el moreno, cosa que lo hizo aterrizar en la realidad

-gomen… OMEDETTO AMIGO!!!!- dijo no muy entusiasta, o mejor dicho con falsa alegría

-tenemos que hablar- dijo y "jalo" a Naruto del brazo hacia la salida ese bar, dejando a los que estaban "festejándolo" solos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta- ¿Qué te pasa¿pensé que ya habías olvidado a Sakura?, recuerda lo que hablamos, y lo que te pregunte cuando…

FLASH BACK

-hola baka, estaba buscándote- llego un agitado Sasuke-necesito hablar contigo¿puedo?

-claro, que te pasa?, por que tan angustiado- Naruto estaba intrigado por la actitud de su amigo, quien por cierto tenía como dos meses algo extraño, al parecer el y Saturan andaban, pero Naruto no lo quería aceptar por que el seguía amando a su Sakurita

-solo quiero saber si no te molesta que ande con Sakura- Sasuke estaba muy serio…

- no, no me molesta, por?- Naruto estaba triste, le dolía que su amigo le preguntara algo que de antemano sabia que si le dolía, por que según Naruto, su mejor amigo sabia que amaba todavía a Sakura, pero en fin… de un tiempo para aca el zorrito intentaba no mostrar interés por su amada Haruno Sakura, ya que se dio cuenta de la forma con que se miraban.

-es que quiero formalizar mi relación con ella, digo, ya tenemos 19 años es justo y necesario y más después de andar un año a escondida…- Sasuke había abierto la boca de más, por desde hacia solo seis meses Naruto había cortado con ella y ahora Sasuke, sin querer, había confesado el por que Sakura siempre fue tan fría con el, y "solo habían durado un año seis meses" no podía creer que su amigo lo hubiera traicionado, pero se hizo el "no he oído nada"

-Guau! Valla que han durado¿y quieres casarte con ella?- dijo Naruto simulando alegría y con un nudo en la garganta

-Etto..-Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto no le dijera nada- ok!, entonces si no hay problema voy a llamar a Sakura y le voy a avisar que hoy voy a cenar con sus padres y hacer oficial nuestro noviazgo

-ok, oye que crees?- pregunto el rubio intentando cambiar el tema, cosa de la que se dio cuenta su amigo pero no dijo nada

-¿Qué?

-es que me guata Sasame pero como decirle que si quiere se mi novia- de algún modo tenia que distraerlo ¿no?

-pues así- lo dijo como diciendo "obvio"- como me lo dijiste a mí¿ni modo que como?

-gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Uzumaki muy sarcástico

-ok! Empiézale por hablar, acuérdate que fue tu culpa que ya no te hable

-y yo por que?, no es mi culpa que ella estuviera a punto de tocar el timbre cuando yo tire un balde de agua con hielos que se había quedado en la hielera… ah y lo de la pulmonía ya no fue mi culpa

-sabes que? Mejor cállate!,y ni siquiera fuiste a pedirle una disculpa- e intenta volver a hablar, a ver que pasa, y luego me cuentas como te fue- después de esto los dos se quedaron callados y comenzaron a caminar pero algo se ocultaban… Naruto estaba destrozado pero no dijo nada a Sasuke, Sasuke se sentía un traidor pero tampoco dijo nada, era mas el amor que sentía por Sakura. Ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se iban sonriendo como cuando se llevaban bien y no existía nadie de por medio

Poco después de que se entero de lo de Sasuke y Sakura.

Naruto seguía con tanto dolor que no le podía decir nada a Sasame y Naruto intento volverle a hablar y después de casi dos meses de la platica con Sasuke, pero el día llego y poquito tiempo antes de enterarse de la boda de sus amigos se le declaro a Sasame y la respuesta fue un si con un tierno beso, aunque cuando se besaron Naruto parecía muy enamorado, en realidad su mente estaba en casa de sakura

FIN FLASH BACK

Poco después del gran tumulto en el bar toda la aldea se entero de su boda. Cada oveja con su pareja, pero un día ante de la boda de sus amigos, Naruto no pudo aguantar y fue a ver a Sakura muy temprano, necesitaba saber algo y para el era de vida o muerte….

-hola- Dijo el Kyubi tiernamente cuando Sakura abrió la puerta por que la vio en bata, al parecer acababa de salirse de bañar (n/a: otra vez?! A que tino, ), pero bueno … entro y se sentó en un mullido sofá

_Amiga mia yo se que solo vives por el_

_Pero el no te ve como yo suplicar a mi boca_

_Que diga queme ha confesado entre copas_

_Que es tu piel con quien sueña de noche_

-¿cómo estas?

-bien…-alguien esta sonrojado

-¿Qué pasó?¿se te ofrece algo?¿quieres un refresco, algo de tomar?

-no gracias,…, solo vengo a preguntarte algo pero…

-que pasa?

-vístete primero por favor- esto lo dijo apenado y volteando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su ligero sonrojo

-así, disculpa, en un momento salgo, te quedas en tu casa- mientras ella se metía a cambiar a su cuarto Naruto se quedo sentado en la pequeña sala, observando todo a su alrededor, hasta que encontró la foto del antiguo "equipo 7", pero para su sorpresa en esa foto se veía que torpemente se había recortado la figura de el Kyubi, en el momento que lo vio no soportó ver eso, así que dio su pregunta por contestada y salio del departamento lo mas rápido que pudo sin siquiera despedirse y…bueno… digamos que le dolió pero se decidió a algo…a olvidarse definitivamente de ella de una vez por todas.

Cuando salio del cuarto Sakura con mini short de mezclilla y una blusa color rosa de tirantes con un escote muy pronunciado, con el largo cabello recogido en una coleta y tenis tipo convers del mismo color de la blusa

-ahora si, me…- no pudo acabar de hablar por se dio cuenta de que solo estaba ella en el departamento, solo hizo cara de resignación y se acerco a la ventana para ver si todavía estaba cerca pero ya no lo vio

_A quien van a engañar ahora tus brazos_

_A quien van a mentirle ahora tus labios_

_A quien vas decirle ahora te amo_

-"¡demonios tiene rato que se fue!!"

Mientras tanto Naruto llego a su casa justo en el momento en que estaba sonando el teléfono

-HOLAA!!!

-si?- dijo Naruto estaba extrañado que lo saludaran con tanta efusividad cuando recordó "¡sasame!"

-¿Qué haces cariño?- La novia estaba interesada por el pero…

-nada, Luego te llamo sale?- dijo esto y colgó, lo de la foto lo había puesto de mal humor- mañana no voy a ir a esa entupida boda-pensó en voz alta pero de inmediato se arrepintió – no, no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo y mucho menos el día de su boda ¡demonios!- acabo dándole una patada al suelo, en fin ya estaba dispuesto a relajarse y no pensar en nada hasta el día siguiente cuando tuviera que levantarse para el día mas doloroso de su vida, estaba a punto de sentar se en un sillón

¡¡RING-RING!!

- Otra vez el maldito teléfono- dijo molesto, por le había hecho pegar un salto bárbaro –hola- dijo molesto

-etto…- una voz femenina (n/a: ja! Si como no ) del otro lado- Hola?

-ah…Sakura- reconoció la voz de inmediato y esto ultimo lo dijo con tono melancólico, por lo que se quedo callado

-oye… sigues allí?- como ya sabrán a Sakura le gusta hablar, hablar, hablar,…

-¿Qué le se ofrece "señora Uchiha"- creo que mas sarcasmo no pudo haber ocupado en su tono de voz

-Etto..la chik esta muy saca de onda por que no entendía la actitud del Kyubi, (n/a: sin palabras creo que se sobreentiende)- solo me gustaría saber por que te fuiste tan molesto, y por que ahora estas tan enojado conmigo, no lo entiendo, además tan enojado estabas que ni siquiera te despediste de mi-

-no, por casi nada- creo que sabe utilizar muy bien el sarcasmo- bueno nos vemos mañana, ha, y no olvides que te deseo todo lo mejor ok?, sayonara- pi-pi-pi-pi…

-otra vez me colgó como cuando cortamos, quiere decir que esta dolido, pero… ¿esta vez por que?- Sakura se puso pensar un rato (n/a: piensa?!!! odades!!!!) cuando vio algo, la foto del equipo en la que no estaba Naruto

-eres un tonto- pensó en voz alta y se levanto del sillón el que estaba sentada y se dirigió a su habitación, entro se dirigió a su cama, se sentó a un lado de la mesita de noche estaba una lámpara y enfrente 2 fotos una donde Sasuke esta solo y otra donde ella y Sasuke se estaban abrazando y estaban muy sonrientes, pero bueno llego se sentó en la cama y abrió un cajón en el que se encontraba la foto de Naruto que había recortado y ella la agarró y la beso- no puedo creer que sigas enamorado de mi…-suspiro- tontito- le dio un ultimo beso y guardo la foto de nuevo en el cajon de la mesita de noche

Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

En la puerta de la iglesia esta un novio muy nervioso, tronándose los dedos una y otra, y otra, y otra vez… y a aun lado el amigo incondicional tomándolo por los hombros desesperado ¿Por qué?

-Naruto, ya se tardo ¿crees que me deje plantado?- el novio estaba nervioso, pero eso es una exageración (n/a:creo, como yo nunca me he casado (y espero nunca hacerlo) hey!!! Sumomo!!! No te metas con Penny Mousy,… gomenasai)

-ya calmate!- grito bajito Naruto, ya saben un gritito en susurro-es la sexta vez que me preguntas lo mismo! Y es la septima vez que te respondo (n/a: es que estaba tan enojado que hasta se le olvido como contar ji XD¡)- respiro profundo intentando clamarse- llegaste hace solo diez minutos y es normal, la novia siempre se supone que debe llegar tarde, no te apures es mas –señalo hacia atrás de donde provenia un sonido de auto movil- ya viene-

-¡¡¡ya llego!!!!- se escucho el grito del nervioso novio, quien ni tardo ni perezoso ya iba en camino al coche a abrirle la puerta su novia, cuando lo detuvo del brazo su amigo-padrino

-ni lo pienses, eso le toca al padrino ya que el padre esta ausente (n/a: osea que se murio)-

-ok, pero me la entregas completa!!!

-no te apures no le va a faltar ni un cabello- y se metio corriendo a la iglesia para llegar al altar donde esperaria a su futura esposa. Y mientras tanto Naruto camino muy lentamente hacia la limusina blanca con moños tambien blancos pero con rasgos rosas y azules como entrelazados, estos moños los mandó hacer Sakura especialmente por que decia que queria que su boda fuera un poco original, cosa que a Sasuke le gusto mucho aunque le extraño la idea cuando esta le comento lo de el transporte.

Cuando Naruto abrio la puerta vio a una esplendida y guapisima novia, su vestido era blanco (n/a: como todos creo…), como en esa epoca hacia mucho calor era tipo estraple, y un escote un poco pronunciado, en la espalda era un amarre tipo corse y con un enorme pero hermosdos moño trasero, en su cabello llevaba un tocado de lado derecho y la mayotia de su largo cabello rosa suelto, pero no lacio como siempre en esta ocacion llevaba rizos, el tocado estaba hecho de flores "recien cortadas" las flores eran unas azucenas blancas que asentaba bien con el maquillaje natural y discreto que le habian puesto. En ese momento si por el hubiera sido, hubiera besado a Sakura, pero no podia hacerle eso a su mejor amigo y mucho menos el dia de su boda. Asi que como si no hubiera visto nada le ofrecio su mano a Sakura y le ayudo a bajar del automóvil

-te ves hermosa- le dijo Naruto discretamente

-gracias- le dijo cortesmente sin dejar de sonreir a los presentes en la iglesia

-lastima que hoy te cases, no sabes lo mucho que me duele-Y antes de que ella pudiera responder se la entrego a su amigo- aquí la tienes completita -les brindo una enorme sonrisa lo mas sincera que pudo- que sea muy felices

_Creo que no podré sobrevivirte_

_se me acabó la ilusión_

_de esa noche en que te fuiste_

En fin… la ceremonia fue muy emotiva y todos lloraron en especial el zorrito al que le dolia ver como perdia para siempre al amor de su vida, no podia acabar de creer que la escencia de alegria que ultimas fechas tenia (antes de que se enterara de la boda, claro) era por la ilusion que tenia de volver con ella, que su amigo cortaria con ella por que pensaria en los sentimientos del zorrito, pero ese dia nunca llego y ahora…estaba en la boda del amor de su viada con su mejor amigo. Le dolia saber que ya no provaria ese exiquisito sabor que tenian sus labios, ya no volveria a tocarla como tantas noches paso con ella. Ahora tendria que verla como amiga… amigos… una palabra hermosa cuando es sincera, pero cuando es "obligatoria" es tan tan tan dolorosa, capaz de matar a cualquiera… pero no a él no lo mataria el seria fuerte y soportaria ese dolor, aunque pensandolo mejor talvez acabaria matandose solo…por que estaba solo…almenos eso creia, y quien no si su unica familia por decirlo asi era sasuke, su mejor amigo pero con lo que habia pasado se d io cuenta de que en verdad no era su amigo, y ahora estaba rodeado de muchisima gente en una iglesia, pero S O L O.

_Que hago con mis labios, Si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos, Cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches, Que hago con mis dias_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mia_

Su vida se estaba viendo arruinada por esa boda, todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando, y lo que mas le dolia era que Sasuke sabiendo que queria reconquistar a Sakura; se estaba casando con ella, el sabia todo el amor que sentia el zorrito por la pelirosa, pero no le habia importado, d nuevo su mejor amigo se habia portado egoísta, pero esta vez le arruino la vida, no soporto mas y se dirigio a la salida de la iglesia cuano escucho la típica frase "ahora puede besar a la novia" esa frase le callo como valde de agua helada, salio corriendo de la iglesia, y nadie lo noto excepto una persona que no perdia detalle de cada actitud de Naruto desde hacia mucho mucho tiempo.

Ya fuera el chico se dirigio directamente a su casa; no queria saber nada mas de esa boda, asi que se recosto y cerro los ojos intentando dormir… mañana seria otro dia.

Pero mientras tanto en la fiesta alguien noto la ausencia de el rubio

-donde esta Naruto-baka?- pregunto el novio

-se fue cuando termino la boda religiosa- la ojiblanco respondio muy preocupada, es que ni Sasame se habiaq dado cuenta de que el chico se habia ido.

-regresando de la luna de miel voy a hablar con el, como se le ocurre irse y sin despedirse de los novi…- en ese momento recordo todo lo que Naruto habia sufrido por que Sakura lo habia bateado por decimonovena vez y es que el deverdad la amaba y el en un momento habia confesado que el amor de su vida lo habia engañado con su mejor amigo era normal que decidiera irse asi de repente- luego hablo con el

Mientras tanto en casa de Uzumaki Naruto…

El rubio se recosto e intento dormir pero el sueño no le llego en ningun momento esa frase no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza _"ahora puede besar a la novia" _esa estúpida frase la odiaba con todo el corazon, aunque por mucho tiempo el anhelaba escuchar esa frase en su boda, ahora estaba seguro que nunca se iba a casar, no pensaba hacer infeliz a una mujer por el hecho de casarse con ella sin amarla, eso era algo que lo torturaria de por vida, de pronto de vino el sueño, empezó a sentir los ojos pesados, vio como se le iban cerrando involuntariamente, tal ves por que estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar, desde que habia salido de la boda no habia dejado de llorar y ahora al parecer ya sele habia acabado las lagrimas, por que por muy triste que estaba ya no pudo llorar, simplemente ya no le salian las lagrimas…

Dicen que el tiempo no pasa en balde y como un año despues de la boda…

El chico rubio estaba muy emocionado por habia logrado medio olvidar o según el olvidar a la pelirosa, todo iba de maravilla con su novia Sasame hasta el punto de que naruto decidio casarse con ella, pero no estaba muy seguro asi que decidio pedirle un consejo a su mejor amigo, sabia que el lo sabria aconsejar muy bien, no sabia si darle el anillo de compromiso a su novia o todavía no, es que de verdad estaba muy confundido, asi que decidio ir a su casa, por las calles vacias solo se veia al chico corriendo, con una cajita en brazos, era una caja alargada y mediana, y estaban en medio de una tranquila tarde de invierno, horas antes habia acabado de nevar, el rubio solo llevaba su tipica sudadera en esta ocacion no llevaba playera debajo de esta, y llego corriendo a la casa de su amigo Sasuke, y toco el timbre pero nadie abrio, espero…pero nadie le abrio, entonces empezo asentir como su sudor se comenzaba a congelar en su espalda y cuello, toco de nuevo, esto se estaba poniendo crítico, sentica como se iba congelando poco a poco, decidio tocar de nuevo…

Dentro de la casa …

Ding-dong

pelirosa humeda y apurada por que pensaba que su esposo llegaria ese dia de una mision muy importante que le habian encomedado asi que se le hizo fasil solo salir en bata para darle una sorpresa a su marido cuando…

Ring ring

-moshi moshi-

-hola amor-

-ha, hola- se escucho con decepción

Ding-dong

- lo siento no voy a poder llegar hoy posiblemente llegue mañana o hasta la proxima semana, bueno te dejo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sayonara- pipipipipi

- si yo tambien te amo- dijo con ironismo,- valla entonces si no es el seguro es la puerca de Ino

Ding-dong

-YA VOOYY!!!- el timbre ya la esta desesperando pero cuando abrio la puerta no encontro a la rubia encontro a un chico congelandose de frio, la chica lo paso y lo sento en el sofa y se fue corriendo auna de las habitaciones, no tardo en bajar con un cobertor en brazos

-no es necesario…kirei…

-calla Naruto, estas helado, toma cubrete

Naruto tomo la cobija y se envolvio por completo en ella mientras la chica lo abrazaba y frotaba su espalda por sobre la manta

-¿aun no llega tu marido?

-no- solto secamente la chica, recordando se resiente decepción, en un segundo entrelazo las manos y las reposo en su regaso- ¿Por qué¿lo nesecitabas?

-no…bueno…si…bueno un poco… es decir…-Naruto trató de cubrir su rostro con la manta, pues sentia claramente como la sangre se acumulaba en las mejillas

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica olvido su "decepción" y le invadio la curiosidad- anda… dime…si?...dime- la chica jalaba y empujaba a Naruto tomandolo por los hombros

-no se escucho dentro dela cobija

Ella se levanto y comenzo a tirar de la cobija, jalando a Naruto y tratando de hacerlo salir de su envoltorio…en un instante yano era solo ella quien tiraba de la prenda, ahora la cobija era jaloneada por ambos lados, por ambos jóvenes

De pronto naruto se rindio y solto la manta al mismo tiempo que la joven la jalaba…

-auch!

La chica callo de senton en el suelo, con las rodillas juntas, los pies separados y parte de la cobija entre los chamorros… Naruto Trago saliva al verla asi, tirada en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos, con un ligero desacomodamiento de la bata a la altura del busto… oh por dios!... no debio haber visto aquello, no "debia" ver eso… pero como no lo iba a ver…¿Cómo disimular no haber "notado" que la esposa de su amigo no-llebava-sosten?!!! Shanaro!!! Ya el frio se habia olvidado del cuerpo de Naruto, o al reves, como sea. Ahora sentia como comenzaba a sudar y como cierta parte de el olvidaba la "amistad" por unos segundos

- ¿me vas a ayudar o que?

La chica chillo para llamar la atención del rubio, él dirigio la mirada a otro lado, se levanto y le extendio la mano a la joven…entonces lo vió… era una fotografia… estaban ellos dos, abrazados…él abrazaba a su amigo de la cintura, y su amigo por los hombros…

No, no podia estar pensando cosas malas de su…que diga, de la esposa de su… la kawaii chica…oh rayos!! Se suponia que eso ya habia sido superado, ya no sentia nada… ¿o si?... empezó a pensar claramente, claro¿Por qué tanto alboroto? No ha pasado nada… absolutamente anda… aun.

¡¡ZAZ!!

Primero sintio un fuerte tiron en la mano, iba a apoyarse acomodando los pies, pero unos pequeños grumos en la alfombra no lo dejaron…se tambaleo hasta caer hacia el frente…

-Naruto!- la chica cerró los ojos y flexiono frente a ella sus brazos preparandose para el golpe que Naruto haria al caer enzima suyo… pero no fue así o no como ella creía

Naruto callo tratando de no lastimarla, azoto las palmas de las manos en el suelo, al lasdo de los hombros de la chica, con una pierna estirada, y con la otra flexionada, con la rodilla entre las piernas de la joven

_Y si tu notas que he cambiado_

_Ahora no es casualidad_

_No soy la misma me cuesta confesar_

_Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual_

_Me empiezo a enamorar_

-disculpa…por favor disculpame… no fue mi entencion…- el Kyubi intento reir pero en vez de eso sono como si tuviera tos seca

-no…te… no te preocupes… ahora solo quitate de encima

Ella mantenia las manos en el pecho del chico, y lo empujaba leve y disimuladamente… peeero… el rubio quiso mover su rodilla rozando mínimamente con su grueso y frio pans la desnuda piel de la joven… haciendo que, por otro lado,, ella reacconara estirando una mano (mero reflejo), de paso haciendo que el codo de Naruto se flexionara y perdiera el equilibrio… haciendo caer todo su peso en la dama debajo suyo. Ella trato de ahogar un gemido debido ala presion a que Naruto la sometia, aprisionandola contra el piso en un inocente accidente.. el ojiazul no pudo evitar oir quel sonidoto quele deleito el oido… ohoh… mala idea, mala idea

-Na…Na…Naruto…?

La chica temblaba liogeramente de las manos, no entendía muy si por miedo… ¿a quien?¿a Naruto?...no!... ¿por nervios?...¿por quien?¿por Naruto?...No!...entonces!...?

-…queria que me ayudara con…con… con una chica…

Al fin solto la sopa el rubio, aunque habló muy poco, pudo notar como se le iba el aire de los pulmones… oh oh … algo pasa aquí…

_Ella tiene fuego en sus labios  
y su cuerpo desnudo me parece un volcán  
envenena todos mis sueños  
y su boca ahoga mi aliento al pasar_

-¿Qué?- preguntola chica sin tener idea de lo que hablaba Naruto, se había enajenado tanto al sentir tan cerca la respiración del ojiazul, que lo que él hablo le sono como un zumbido

-para eso viene… par que tu esposo me ayudara… o me aconsejara algo…

-…

La cica solo se limito a fruncir el ceño y a empujar con más fuerza a Naruto

-¿Qué te sucede kirei?

-…nada…- dijo con esfuerzo-… si no solo quitate de encima… Naruto

-ah- el joven obedecio rapidamente, sonrojandose y sudando a chorros… qhora sí ¿Qué haci frio?

"algo" en Naruto habia "despertado"…(fisicamente n.n). pero obviamente, él no podía dejar a la vista quela esposa de su amigo lo empezaba a "poner nervioso", tan rapido como se levanto se ento en el sofá, cubriendose, perodon colocando la caja alargada en sus piernas…

La joven aun sentada en el suelo, gateo un poco hasta el sofá…despues de un rato de rogarle que le mostrara lo que habia dentro de la cja, Naruto se rindio…

Abrio lentamene la caja, se deslizo por el sillo al piso, y se acomodo a un lado de la joven… la cuel tuvo que ahogar un minisuspiro, pues dentro de la cajita estaba forrado de terciopelo auz rey… y dentro había una flor… para ser exactos un rosa de cristal completamente transparente, asi que si podia ver observar al centro un anillo

-…que…que hermoso es…

- y aun no has visto nada…

Naruto metio ambas manos en la caja, sacando asi la flor, que no cabía en un sola de sus manos… la puso en el suelo y comenzo a desgajarla… o para ser exactos, a quitarle pétalo por petalo, quitó todas las hojitas de cristal, hasta dejarla así una especie de boton con anillo dentro

Entonces la chica recordo que el chico le decia kirei y entonces se dio cuenta que tenia rato que lo hacia, y que ni su esposo la llamaba asi…

-¿Por qué me llamas "kirei"?- pregunto la chica sonrojandose y con la mirada bjaja

-pues…-Naruto se rasco la nuca – no lo sé, yo solo…

Naruto no termino de hablar, la joven puso su mano en la mejilla del ajiazul, haciendolo callar al instante. Comenzo a frotar esos bigotitos con las llemas de los dedos, y el joven cerro por reflejo los ojos…

-¿Qué-que haces…kirei?- dijo Naruto suspirando

-no vuelvas a llamarme así… onegai Naruto…- acerco sus labios al oído del rubio

-¿Por qué?

-…por que eres tan lindo, que eso debes decirselo a la persona más…

-… te quiero… aún te quiero… y mucho…- hablo sin pensar ¿Por qué?¿por que decirle eso?¿por que hasta ahora se armaba de valor siendo tan tarde? Seguro la habrá confundido…si, eso era, hablo sin pensar

-Naruto… tu apresias mas a mi esposo que… que a mí… ¿ne?

La chica abrazo al rubio del cuello y comenzó o humedecerlo con algunas lagrimitas que resbalaban delicadamente has la piel de el

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto estático Naruto, no se sentia con el valor de abrazarla, simplemente no se sentía ala altura de su amigo para hacer algo más con ella

-nada- sollozo un poco- es solo que, eres tan lindo- levanto la cara para poder besar tiernamente la mejilla de Naruto- que el jamas podras ser tan tierno y delicado como tu

-no soy delicado- reclamo secamente, aún sin mover un músculo

-ah ¿no?- se secó las lagrimitas con el torso de la mano

_Bajaremos al infierno y arderemos de pasión  
al calor del fuego eterno yo te enseñaré el dolor,  
vente ligera de ropa, el equipaje llénalo  
de litros de alcohol y un poquito de imaginación._

Bajo un poco sus manos, acariciando lentamente cada músculo que ella sentia tensarse en su camino haciendo que el rubio por impulso se acerco a besar a la chica, primero tiernamente, y despues poco a poco mas como apresurado, como con desesperación, pero finalmente apasionadamente; ella, por su parte, cierra los ojos al sentir los labios del chico en los suyos, y sentir como el comenzaba a masajearlos con los suyos, poco a poco, se van agachando, hasta acabar recostados en el suelo, en ese momento, la chica comenza a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta del chico, y ya teniendo el torax de Naruto al descubierto no perdio tiempo en comenzar a besarle el area del pecho, el no perdia el tiempo, asi que comienza a quitarle a bata para descubrir que ella no llevaba nada debajo, cosa que lo prendio de nueva cuenta, pero no pudo admirar ese hermoso cuerpo , como tenia algun tiempo no lo hacia, como, el tenia ganas de volverlo a hacer, en fin… no tardo en comenzar a masajear los redondos senos, de Sakura, ella en cambio mientras el la admiraba se dedico a quitarle el pans y dejarlo al menos al tobillo, y para no perder el ritmo, comenzo a acariciar la muy abultada entrepierna del chico, cosa que lo hizo soltar un casi imperceptible gemido de placer de sentir esas manos en su cuerpo.

El, entonces comenzo a meter sus manos en la parte mas intima de Sakura, juegueteando con el clírotis de la muchacha, cosa que la sobre excitó, por que solo el sabia tocarla de esa forma, esa forma tan sutil y tan candente que tenia él, asi que con poco de disgusto le quito la mano al rubio y casi le arrancanco los boxers que llevaba al zorrito, para comenzar a chupar ese gran miembro, primero con cuidado, pero cada vez en lugar de chupar, mordia, leve pero justo de la forma que mas disfrutaba el rubio, que mientras tanto le agarraba de los cabellos como empujándola para "sentir" mas esa forma de pasar el tiempo, era la que mas le gustaba, desde que eran novios

-kenshin,- dijo entre suspiros y jadeos, - esperaa- no pudo seguir ya que su placer habia llegado al maximo, y habia dejado su semilla en la boca de ella, ella solo lo lamio por ultima vez y por decirlo de un modo se puso a esparcir la semilla por el abdomen de Naruto

- ahora me las vas a pagar- dijo en tono jugueton, aunque aun agitado.

Y entonces se la monto a modo de entrar en ella, alo que ella solo dio un "pequeño" jadeo, el comenzo a entrar y salir de ella, primero con un ritmo lento, pero poco a poco mas rapido y frenetico

Los dos sentian que casi tocaban el cielo con las manos, ella disfrutando la frenetica entrada y salida de ella, y el volviendo e estar dentro del cuerpo tan deseado de Sakura.

Los tuvieron el ultimo orgasmo juntos, llegaron a la cima al mismo tiempo, a lo que siguió que la pelirosa se dejara caer al lado de Naruto.

Pero justo en ese momento…

¡crash!

Se enderezaron lo mas rapido que se pudo, para descubrir que por accidente, ella abia roto un pelato de la hermosa flor de cristal,

-lo siento!- se apresuro a decir la chica- no fue mi intencion romper eso

-no te preocupes- dijo el rubio entre preocupado y triste- de todas formas, estaras de acuerdo que no puedo decirle nada despues de lo que pasó

Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenia razon, y sonrio melancólicamente.

-ademas tengo algo mejor que hacer con este hermoso anillo- dijo al momento de que tomaba delicadamente el anillo, y la mano de la chik y la besaba (la mano), entonces le puso el anillo a ella- se ve mucho mejor en esta mano

Los dos se iniciaron a reir de esta observación…

Al día siguiente el chico no podía y no quería aceptar lo que había pasado, con la esposa de su mejor amigo, a pesar de lo mucho que el también lo había lastimado no quería traicionar a su amigo, tenia una enorme cruda moral que no lograba quitarse de encima.

Pero el tiempo siguió pasando, y estos encuentros furtivos se siguieron repitiendo, una y otra vez, a veces en casa de el otras en casa de ella, e incluso un tiempo se les ocurrió una travesura o mejor dicho una traicion, inventaron que se iba de vacaciones con su amiga Ino, pero obviamente no iba a ser asi, ya que esta se fue en realidad de vacaciones con su familia a China, ya que ella lo queria conocer, y mientras Naruto y Sakura se fueron de vacaciones a las paradisiacas playas de México, y al regreso…

-no soporto mas engañar a Sasuke, tenemos que buscar la forma de decirle,

- pero kenshin, sabes como se pondría, tu has convivido con el mas seguido que yo últimamente- le dijo el kyubi para que pensara mas lo que decia

-lo se pero creo que es lo mejor, no me gustaria que se enterara y me intentara matar, mejor buscamos la forma que decirle

-Esta bien, pero si no funciona…- le dijo en todo de advertencia- te comere a besos

Y comenzaron a jugar…

Dos semanas despues………

Un chico rubio se encontraba en el techo de una casa …

_Ella y yo_

_Dos locos viviendo una aventura_

…………

Espero que la historia no se haya arruinado con el lemon que no supe escribir, de verdad lo siento, no se escribir lemon y como lo adverti en otro fic, no se escribir, y esto es (por decirlo de un modo) para que no me vuelvan a insistir en que lo escriba, (eehhh Ukio-onii-chan) gomena por eso que escribi…¬¬…

Bueno de todas formas necesito hacer un anuncio……

_**...NO SE PIERDAN PROXIMAMENTE...**_

UN FIC CREADO POR UKIO-ONII-CHAN, BODDY MAYUMI, HANA-IMOTOU-SAN Y YO; ¿SE IMAGINAN MI MIEL, EL HUMOR DE BODDY, LA SERIEDAD DE UKIO Y UN POCO DE MISTERIO PROPORCIONADO POR HANA? PUES NO PIERDAN ESTA EXTRAÑA CONVINACION


	3. Chapter 3

ELLA Y YO (EPILOGO)

HELLO KIDS!! Güeno, pos ya esta, este es el último capi, espero que les guste, por que esta muy de acto de magia (o sea sacado de la manga), guarden el anhelo de matarme, por que… por que… por que… pues no se por que pero guárdenlo XP

Y por cierto, a aquel que me pregunto ¿que canción era la de el segundo capi? etto… le informo que no es una canción, son varias de varios géneros que quedaban con la trama XD

Lo de costumbre, Naruto no es mío y no lo ocupo con fines de lucro, así como las canciones

ELLA Y YO (EPILOGO)

Por Penny Mousy

-¡No! por favor no me dejes- lloraba y suplicaba una pelirosa con una pequeña pancita- te lo suplico.

-ya te dije que no!! No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a engañarme con mi mejor amigo, y lo peor de esto es que tu lo acosaste, ¡¡TE ODIO!!- dijo esto mientras bajaba las escaleras con una maleta en la mano,

-¡esperaaaa!!- grito Sakura, por lo que el Uchiha se detuvo a media escalera y le grito molesto

-¿Qué quieres basura?

_Tan sólo quiero que mi voz  
te desespere y robe la razón  
y llorando que te abraces  
a tus miedos, corazón._

-pues tal vez sea muy apresurado pero si te quedas te prometo que a este niño…yo puedo…-se quedo con la frase en el aire y con un muy tenso silencio

- no lo harías y apoco serias tan cobarde para matar a ese bastardo ¿o si?

-…- no pudo responder nada por que a pesar de que ya casi tomaba la decisión algo se lo impedía y no sabía que era.

-ya veo que no puedes responder, eres tan idiota e irresponsable que hasta creí que por un momento también serias mala madre- fue lo ultimo que dijo y acabo de salirse salio azotando la puerta tras si.

_Intentaré pisar tu orgullo  
tantas veces como pueda  
hasta que mi odio te parezca  
aire para respirar.  
_

-ya te dije este niño es hijo tuyo,- dijo llorando y haciendo como pucheros, pero no fue escuchada, ya nadie había en esa casa.

_Es el país de la luna oscura_

_Es la habitación deshabitada  
Es la más bella criatura  
Es la dama descorazonada.  
_

Ella al ver que no había respuesta se enderezo, se seco las lagrimas, se bajo corriendo, y en el camino agarro un abrigo de piel café, y salio feliz?, no lo se…pero salio corriendo y llego frente a un edificio blanco, y como que dudo para entrar pero tomo aire y entro con mas seguridad que con la que llego. Subió unas escaleras y llego al piso de su destino camino por un pasillo no muy largo y llego tocando la puesta, desde adentro se escucho una voz que pregunto quien era pero que sin siquiera recibir respuesta se abrió la puerta y se asomaron unos lindos bigotitos acompañados de unos cabellos rubios un poco alborotados, como si se acabara de levantar, y que bueno…al ver a Sakura, la cara de sueño que tenia se convirtió en cara de alegría, y la de ella ¿también?

_Si me vez bésame hazme un sitio entre tu piel_

_Que los rasgos de mi cara no te impidan ver mi ser_

-ohaio, te desperté, lo siento amor,-lo dijo mientras entraba en la casa de su amante y el aludido no dijo nada solo medio cerro la puerta- pero quería avisarte que Sasuke ya se fue de la casa, - se sentó cómodamente en el sillón mas grande y acto seguido Naruto se sentó a su lado, no podía dejarla que se sentara sola-me dijo que se iba a ir por que no quería quedarse donde todo le recordara a mi y bueno, a mi me valió,-el kyubi solo hizo mueca de alegría- lo único que no me gusto fue que le dijiste antes de que le diera a entender que ya no lo amaba así lo hubiera tomado menos mal supongo-

-etoo… ¿puedo decir algo? – el zorrito quería hablar, pero no lo dejaba su amada y no quería interrumpirla, por lo que en un respiro que esta hizo para seguir hablando, el aprovecho para poder hablar; a lo que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza

-lo siento no quise parecer guacamaya (n/a: mi vida no solo lo pareces, LO ERES!! Pero que difícil va a ser que lo entiendas, como que tu cacahuate no carbura muy bien que digamos), pero dime amor-

-que te perece si dejamos de hablar de el y nos ocupamos en otra cosa mas interesante-lo dijo mientras besaba sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño gemidito de aceptación, que al pequeño zorrito le vasto para seguir en su labor

_No me hables de Dios o el mal  
Porque cuando hago el amor  
No distingo religión  
Polla dura no cree en Dios...  
_

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano un dolido Sasuke corría lo mas rápido que podía, no quería quedarse a nada, pero algo se atravesó en su mente " y si voy a hablar con Naruto, ese baka de seguro que lo dijo para hacerme enojar con sus entupidas bromas, no creo que sea capaz de eso, pero si lo es ¿que no se supone que somos amigos? Nuestra amistad de tantos años no puede acabar por una zorra que esta jugando con ambos; ya se, lo voy a ir a buscar para arreglarnos, tal vez sea necesario partirnos la monja pero creo que es lo mejor" y pensando esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa de Naruto (n/a: o ranuto pa' los cuates :P )

_Y que mi luz te acompañe,  
pues la vida es un jardín  
donde lo bueno y lo malo  
se confunden y es humano  
no siempre saber elegir.  
_

Y bueno en el momento que el rubio le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja la chica giro su cabeza hacia el kyubi le dio un beso primero muy tierno, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo mas y mas apasionado que o tardo mucho en "prender" al rubio que no duro ni un minuto en perder el control y comenzó a tocarla muy sensualmente que también prendió a la muchacha de tal manera que comenzó a desvestir a Naruto con mucha pasión y hasta desesperación de despojarlo de su ropa, el comenzó a tocar los senos de Sakura, ella por su parte empezó a acariciar la abultada entrepierna de Naruto cosa que lo hizo gemir de placer, pero en ese momento…

-no debí haber venido- si…ya había llegado el Uchiha y vio un poco de la escena y decidió regresar y no volver a buscar a su amigo, por lo que dio media vuelta y se regreso por donde había llegado sin decir algo mas

-Sasuke!!-gritaron Sakura y Naruto cuando lo vieron parado en la puerta, al ver que se iba se vieron por un segundo y el rubio se levanto y fue tras el

-oye espera no te vallas!! Tenemos que hablar-

-de hecho a eso venia pero veo que estas muy ocupado con mi aun esposa- esto ultimo lo dijo con una combinación de coraje e ironismo como que no le distinguió muy bien cual de las dos predomino en ese momento, y solo le preocupo seguir a su amigo el cual no se detenía a pesar de que iba semi-platicando con el ex.amigo hasta que Naruto se le adelanto y se puso enfrente de el por lo que tubo que detenerse si no iba a chocar con el.

-largoooo!! Desparece de mi vista, no quiero hablar contigo eres un desgraciado

-ok, estoy de acuerdo, pero podrias escucharme por una vez en tu miserable vida, baka

-no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, mejor vete con la zorra de mi esposa de todas formas va a tener un hijo tuyo no?

-por favor perdoname ya te he pedido perdon muchas veces y tu no me haces caso

-o si claro, te perdono por traicionarme y apuñalarme por la espalda-esto lo dijo en ironismo por que parecia mas que obvio que no lo iba a perdonar

-oye yo no la acose, de hecho ella me acoso a mi y tu sabias que yo la amaba cuando tu te casaste con ella, es mas tu me traicionaste primero y te perdone-

-si claro eres el mejor amigo, por eso te desquitaste y me traicionaste, y haber ¿por que me perdonaste?, ¿si siendo amigos se supone que tu me conocias bien?

-por que eres mi mejor amigo, ahora que cai en la tentacion de tu esposa te enojas como yo debí hacerlo en un momento cosa que a ti no te importo- Sasuke se enojo del hecho que Naruto tenia razón como olvidar que el primero en lastimar y traicionar fue el y lo hizo cuando mas enamorado estaba su amigo y que por cierto ya le habia platicado los planes que tenia

_Estorba la mañana a quien  
no es capaz de comprender  
que tres y seis no son diez  
que es quien es y no quien cree_

-Mira mejor no me molestes y dedicate a cualquier otra cosa, menos a molestarme, a por cierto vistete que no me gusta verte en pelotas- el rubio no se habia dado cuenta de cómo habia salido del apartamento hasta que el moreno lo menciono, asi que decidio meterse al apartamento dejandolo ir, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de algo muy desagradable ya que Sakura al ver que los dos mejor amigos peleaban por su culpa no supo que hacer y en un accidente se tropeso y estaba inconciente en el suelo

-SAKURAAAA!! Mi vida aguanta ya te llevo al hospital- la levanto y la recosto en el sofa, y se fue a poner algo de ropa, pero cuando salio se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba alli, por cosa de instinto se asomo a la ventana y vio al moreno corriendo hacia el hospital con su amante en brazos.

Por otro lado Sasuke iba saliendo del edificio cuando…

-SAKURAAAA!!

-"que habra pasado"- penso al momento que se regresaba, a pesar de todo lo que esa ingrata le habia hecho le seguia preocupando esa mujer, casi se le cae el alma cuando la vio recostada en el suelo con un golpe en cabeza a la altura de la cien y recostada en un sofá,

-"ese usuratoncachi" la levanto y salio del edifio tan rapido como pudo con su aun mujer en brazos

Ya en el hospital un moreno daba vueltas angustiado sin recibir información de la mujer cuando…

-desgraciado por que te la llevaste!!- un rubio estaba muy molesto que le habian ganado esa tarea

-calla baka!! Estamos en un hospital…

No hubo mas respuestas, ni mas palabras, solo se quedaron de frente mirandose a los ojos con confucion, dolor, tristesa, y mucha pero mucha desepcion, paso un rato y mejor se sentaron después de cansarce estar asi y que ninguno bajo la mirada, para variar…

El tiempo pasaba muy rapido y lo ultimo que habia sabido por boca de la hokage era que le tendira que hacer una delicada operación donde tendrian que extraer al producto, pues de la caida (que olvide mencionar que habia sido de frente) habia matado al bebe… ya habian pasado tres horas desde entonces y no habia respuesta alguna

Después de casi cuatro eternas horas la Gondaime salio y les dijo:

-ya realizámos la operación y salio bien pero durante el proceso hubjo complicaciones y tuvimos que poner en coma inducido

Los dos hombres quedaron impactados al oir "coma inducido" … era algo que no podian creer… el amor de sus vidas en coma

Y bueno… dicen que el tiempo no pasa en valde y después de casi dos meses de ver a la pelirosa dormida decidieron que derpertara o no, no perderian su amistad, ya que una mujer no seria el impedimento para que se alejaran, al fin y al cabo los dos se habian traicionado mutuamente… que podemos decir… los hombres son hombres …

_Si siembras una ilucion_

_Y la riegas con amor _

_Y el agua de la constancia_

_Brotara en ti una flor_

Después de algun tiempo la pelirosa desperto, y lo primero que vio fue…

-NEJIII??

-si…- dijo con cara de resignacion- los dos bakas se largaron y me dijeron que te cuidara…- el muchacho estaba apenado por que de la impresión ella no se dio cuenta que solo estaba tapada con la sabana y no traia NADA debajo de esta- me harias el favor de taparte- dijo el oji-blanco volteando hacia otro lado evitando que se notara su sonrojo…

-que?-baja la mirada y nota-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-se tapo tan rapido como pudo

JejeXD

+OWARI+

JEJE XD

ME PUEDEN MATAR… tanto tiempo para que acabara asi … gomena pero no tenia nada de inspiración desde hace algun tiempo…

Disculpadme

Jeje

Sayonaraaaaaaaaa!!


End file.
